


Даже ковбои иногда грустят

by fierce_cripple, lachance



Series: Cowboy up! [1]
Category: DCU
Genre: Alternative Universe - No Superheroes, Crack, Dallas Cowboys, Humor, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6632455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Подпольная порностудия в Техасе или проблемы взросления Дэмиена Уэйна.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Даже ковбои иногда грустят

**Author's Note:**

> Саундтрек текста: [Jill Johnson – Cowboy up](https://youtu.be/Lyxlckugg48)

Тим всего лишь хотел разводить лошадей подальше от цивилизации.

Ещё он хотел нормальную семью, но этот фактор от него зависел приблизительно никак, так что пришлось смириться. Он просто жил спокойно на отдалённой ферме, где по соседству обретался лишь Кон, и лошади не пытались его убить, убить или, например, убить. Хотя видит бог, возможностей у них было предостаточно.

Так или иначе, но избалованного шестнадцатилетнего Дэмиена Брюс в один момент спихнул Джейсону, а тот, недолго думая, привёз его к Тиму.

Тим всё ещё не мог понять, за что его так ненавидят, но поскольку их младшего брата Джей оставил попросту перед его дверью и довольно резво уехал, а Тим всю свою чёртову жизнь страдал от собственной гиперответственности, делать было нечего. Пришлось разложить для него диван.

Дэмиен, к сожалению, все свои знания о ковбоях и фермах почерпнул из вестернов и дешёвых комедий, так что и выглядел в итоге, как незаконнорожденный ребёнок первого и второго. В то время, как сам Тим носил просто старые джинсы и высокие сапоги, а сверху майки с дурацкими принтами (и лишь выезжая повязывал на голову платок с Суперменом, подаренный Коном), Дэмиен оделся по последней моде карнавального костюма.

Ковбойская рубашка, ковбойская шляпа, ковбойские сапоги.

Нет, Дэмиен был красивым, очень красивым.

Но выглядел, как ряженый клоун. Тим как раз мрачно жевал яичницу (куры у него водились тоже), глядя на него, не снимающего шляпу даже в комнате, и думал, что нужно попросить какие-нибудь старые шмотки у Кона, потому что его собственные на кого-то, обладающего комплекцией Брюса хотя бы в перспективе, явно не налезут, когда в заднюю дверь, расположенную на кухне, привычно и без стука вошёл сам Кон, чуть склонившись, чтобы не задеть головой низкую притолоку. Дверь эта не запиралась, потому что, в конце концов, они жили довольно уединённо на равнинах Техаса.

В общем, реакция Коннера была бесценна.

Он просто согнулся пополам, смеясь, и не смог выдавить ничего более осмысленного, чем:

— Приятель, до Хэллоуина ещё полгода, Тим, где ты откопал эту звезду стрип-шоу? Ты что, пригласил актёра на пробы и не позвал меня?..

Дэмиену было шестнадцать, так что ничего удивительного, что он сразу решил подраться, не вдаваясь ни в какие подробности. Хотя нельзя было исключать, что он считал драку нормальной процедурой знакомства для ковбоев.

Когда Кон лихо перехватил его руку и заломил её за спину, Тим устало вздохнул и проговорил:

— Знакомься, Дэмиен, этот полубог с полубоксом — наш единственный сосед Коннер Кент. Он не выращивает ни кур, ни лошадей, ни даже кактусы. Постарайся не бросаться на него с кулаками.

Дэмиен ещё немного повырывался, потом притих. Кон отпустил его и протянул руку, но Уэйн-младший её не пожал, только процедил сквозь зубы:

— И что он здесь делает, если ничего и никого не выращивает?

— Не даю Тиму затухнуть с тоски, — ответил сам Кон и подмигнул.

— Да? — высокомерно вскинул подбородок Дэмиен, хотя выше от этого, конечно же, не стал. — Ну теперь твоя помощь ему не понадобится.

Коннер насмешливо вскинул бровь и вкрадчиво поинтересовался:

— Дэмиен, а сколько тебе лет?

— Почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Да так. Ничего особенного.

Тим нахмурился, но промолчал.

***

На самом деле Дэмиен почти не мешал, раздражал, конечно, до зубовного скрежета, но в этом отношении мало что поменялось с тех пор, как ему было десять, а Тим ещё жил в Готэме. Нет, вовсе нет.

Он слабо понимал, почему Брюс решил, что ему нужно перевоспитываться, чуть лучше — почему думал, что Джейсон с этим разберётся, и чертовски хорошо — почему тот этого делать не собирался ни при каком раскладе.

Первый месяц прошёл без происшествий, если не считать сломанного забора, того, что жеребец по кличке Голиаф, кажется, выбрал Дэмиена своим новым лучшим другом навсегда, что не слишком хорошо сказалось на остальных лошадях, а также того, что Коннер не переставал делать двусмысленные и очевидно непристойные намёки.

Ну, для Тима очевидно. Просто из-за специфики профессии и отношений с Коном.

Для Дэмиена всё было не так прозрачно.

Многое прояснилось после одной памятной ночи, когда Дэмиена одолела бессонница.

Он хотел спуститься и налить себе стакан воды, умыться, может быть, подышать воздухом, но увидел, что дверь Дрейка была распахнута, а постель заправлена. Внизу тоже было пусто и тихо. Почему-то очень важным было найти пропажу, как будто Дрейка могли похитить посреди равнины, да ещё не разбудив всю живность, не привыкшую к чужакам.

Дэмиен наскоро оделся и отправился туда, где ему показалось логичным искать Дрейка, ответ или помощь.

Ещё на подходе к ферме Кента он увидел, что в доме свет не горит, и услышал звуки возни в ангаре. Естественно, он сразу припустил к двери, толкнул её рывком и с порога проорал:

— КЕНТ! Я знаю, что ты знаешь, где Дрейк!

Осветительные приборы, ругающегося с гримёром оператора, коробки с реквизитом — всё это он заметил позже, когда не знал, куда перевести взгляд. Первым делом он увидел — и эта картинка отпечаталась на стенках его черепной коробки, намертво вросла — стоящего на плотном ковре сена обнажённого по пояс Коннера в расстёгнутых джинсах — сплошные мышцы, перекатывающиеся под покрытой испариной загорелой кожей, перед ним на коленях такого же обнажённого Дрейка — белая кость Нового Орлеана, светлая нежная кожа, как будто не он целыми днями находится под палящим солнцем.

Тим заметил его сразу.

Дэмиен на всю жизнь запомнил длинный влажный звук и то, как Дрейк вытер губы тыльной стороной ладони, прежде чем заорать:

— Стоп! На сегодня всё! — и тут же без перехода или даже смены интонации: — Блядь, Дэмиен!

Тот наконец отмер, развернулся и помчался обратно к спасительной двери, но Дрейк очевидно был взбешён, как никогда, и потому, убегая, Дэмиен слышал:

— Иди сюда, мелкий уродец! Кон, застегнись! Дэмиен, стой, ты живёшь в моём доме, я всё равно тебя догоню!

Оператор тихо и затейливо матерился.

***

Следующее утро начиналось тихо и спокойно. Тим немного остыл и в общем-то не хотел даже поднимать тему ночного визита Дэмиена в ангар, а следовательно, и ругаться тоже. Проблема заключалась в самом Дэмиене. Вернее в том, как он на Тима смотрел.

Когда он в очередной раз залип взглядом на губах облизывающегося после глотка кофе Тима, тот наконец не выдержал и раздражённо, но беззлобно поинтересовался:

— Дэмиен, мне что, нужно поговорить с тобой о птичках и пчёлках? И о мягком порно?

У него, кажется, закоротило мозг, судя по тому, что взгляда он не отвёл.

— Дэмиен, — угрожающе произнёс Тим. — Уймись.

Дэмиен не унялся.

Он, кажется, решил, что ему во что бы то ни стало нужно начать флиртовать. А поскольку даже это он делал так, как, по его представлениям, делают ковбои, получалось прескверно.

Большие пальцы в шлёвки джинсов, сальные намёки и травинка в зубах.

Тим послал его так далеко, что ни у одного картографа мира не хватило бы выразительных средств для описания пункта назначения.

А поскольку ближайшим местом, где Дэмиен мог посетовать насчёт того, как далеко Дрейк его послал, была ферма Кента, туда он и устремился.

И в общем-то, Кон всегда был доброй душой, так что он не то что не выгнал Дэмиена — тем более, ничего предосудительного не видел в его визите — но и угостил его пивом. Кто же знал, что Дэмиен и пива по какому-то удивительному стечению обстоятельств (строгий отец и зоркое око Альфреда, видимо) ни разу в жизни не пробовал. Коннер утешал его, как мог, хотя советов деликатно старался не давать, да и не то чтобы мог, всё-таки отношения и работа с Тимом были слишком естественной частью его жизни, чтобы вот так начинать их анализировать. Что-то такое он и втолковывал Дэмиену, когда почувствовал, как тот к нему лезет. Языком в ухо.

Впрочем, через минуту Дэмиен уже дремал на его плече, и Кон косился на него задумчиво, ловя себя на мысли о том, что он, в общем-то, очень даже симпатичный.

Когда молчит.

Наутро у Дэмиена созрело гениальное решение. Степень гениальности измерению не поддавалась, но когда он вернулся, Тима уже не было, а вечером он уже не таясь даже отправился к Кону — работать.

В гримёрке Тима накрыло хандрой. Он сидел на стуле, перебирал реквизит и ныл:

— Джейсон совсем меня не любит! Называет заменышем до сих пор, смотрит косо, Дэмиена ко мне притащил, а ведь я его даже из тюрьмы вытащил! Помогал всегда! Почему мы не можем быть нормальной семьёй, а, Кон?

— Тим? Ти-им? — осторожно позвал тот.

— Что?

— А что ты понимаешь под словом «семья»? Потому что, знаешь, в контексте звучит странно.

После этого Кон получил вибратором из медицинского силикона по затылку и больше не задавал вопросов, чётко уяснив, что его задача — слушать, а не помогать, по крайней мере, пока.

Во время съёмок на оператора упала осветительная стойка, и Кон, осматривая его голову, вздохнул только:

— Ну, всё могло быть ещё хуже. Сейчас здесь хотя бы нет Дэмиена.

Тим откуда-то знал, что это станет их мантрой на ближайшие несколько лет.

***

Когда он вернулся домой, Дэмиен уже спал, зато на следующий день решил, видимо, заявить о своих намерениях официально.

Кто же знал, что его намерения включают в себя цель стать порно-актёром в восемнадцать.

«Чтобы Дрейк обратил на меня внимание», — с важным видом сообщил он Коннеру.

Тот схватился бы за голову, если бы не был занят поиском аргументов «против», а Тим просто задумчиво молчал какое-то время, а потом вдруг просиял, как начищенный четвертак. Кон приподнялся на стуле, губами касаясь его лба.

— Температуры вроде нет. Ты чего?

— А? Просто подумал, что идея-то неплохая: отвечать за это будет Джейсон. Ему же Дэмиена на попечение оставили.

— Вот, — умилился Кон.

— Что «вот»?

— Вот поэтому вы не можете быть, как нормальная семья.

Дэмиен недоумённо смотрел на Тима: истерически смеющимся он видел его впервые.

И эта картинка ему тоже на удивление понравилась.


End file.
